new hero,new romance a yugioh 5D's fanfic
by Seraphim Omega
Summary: a new duellist has arrived in new domino city,and seems virtually unbeatable,that is untill he meets akiza,and from then on,they become very good friends.....


**New hero, new romance****-a yu-gi-oh 5D's fan-fic by Turbo duelling champion, Kieyz.**

**Pairing: Akiza izinski and kieyz (my oc)**

**Rating: mature (those are the only stories i write)**

**Disclaimer: i do not own yu-gi-oh 5D's or any of the yu-gi-oh 5D's characters, although i would like to own akiza.....all I own is the plot of this story (if you can consider there to be a plot) and my oc, Kieyz-enjoy!**

**Kieyz's POV:**

**It's been close to 2 weeks now since I've been living here in new domino city, duelling every low-life duellist who thinks they have what it takes to bring me down. My name is kieyz. I may be new here in new domino, but i have met someone who makes everything worthwhile, someone who i enjoy going to see after a long day duelling-her name is Akiza Izinski, or simply akiza.**

**I met her one day when i was looking for good competition, someone who may be able to defeat me and my dragon/warrior deck i call united we stand, as that is the most powerful card and focal point of my deck. I was at the kaiba dome, and made an open challenge in front of hundreds of people who'd gathered to see the explosive new rookie win yet another duel.**

"**well, is anyone out there going to accept my challenge ?-or am i going to have to clock this up as an easy victory for me ?"**

"**I'll take your challenge"**

**I heard the voice coming from across the arena, it sounded heavenly, almost as if spoken from an angel-i recognized the girl though almost instantly-Akiza Izinski, otherwise known as the black rose witch. She is one of the 5 signers who saved new domino city and the satellite from the evil dark signers a few months back.**

"**so you think you can beat me then ?-huh,we'll just see about that"**

"**yes, we shall"**

**Both of us then said the same thing,at exactly the same time.**

"**let's duel !"**

**The duel was a thrilling one to say the least, full of back and forth action, both of us gaining the upper hand at one point in the duel. It came down though to that last hand-damn, I can't believe what happened.**

**I was down to 500 lp and akiza had 1000 lp left.i had 2 monsters on the field,one of them my strongest, the colossal fighter,who had,thanks to united we stand,3600 atk points,way more than her black rose dragon which she had out-but i was to learn the hard way never to underestimate akiza again.**

"**it's my turn-i draw, and i play the magic card sweet sacrifice, which allows me to sacrifice half of my life points to double my strongest monster's attack power for this turn, so i double the black rose dragon's attack points, and then attack your colossal fighter with black rose fire blast !"**

**It was over-I'd lost, and that last blast hurt more than any other blast I'd taken before in a duel-it was my first loss, and it was in front of hundreds of people-that was a low point of my life, but it didn't last long.**

**Akiza walked over to me backstage in the duelists' seating area, and said something to me that made me feel a lot better.**

"**you know, you really impressed me out there-and it's very hard for people to do that-in a way, it kind of turned me on dueling you- you seem to have something about you that makes me want more-so, here's my mobile number and my home address-meet me at mine later and we'll talk more there-and maybe get to other things"**

**I looked at the piece of paper she gave me as she walked off, and immediately added her number to my phone as well as her home address-i was sure that i was going to enjoy tonight.**

**Later on that day, after taking down some punks who thought that they could beat me after seeing me loose to akiza,i made my way to akiza's,sending her a text which said**

'**i'll be over shortly like you asked me earlier-can't wait to see you-kieyz'**

**I used my duel runner to get to akiza's house because i knew of a few shortcuts to get there, as it was in a district of new domino city that i knew well and could navigate with my eyes shut if i wanted to.**

**I got to akiza's around 7 pm,15 minutes after i sent her that text and left my house.i knocked the door, and waited a few seconds before she opened it-she was smiling, and wearing a tied evening gown.**

"**hey kieyz, come in-i have some plans for tonight i know you'll enjoy"**

"**i like the sound of that akiza-i really like the sound of that"**

**I walked into her house and we walked up the stairs to her bedroom. her bedroom was decorated in a floral pattern-no surprise there i guess. We sat on her bed and began talking.**

"**so akiza, what is it you like about me ?"**

"**you're a very good duellist-i've never met one that could turn me on in a duel before,one that could make me nearly want to just give up the duel and take him in that place at that time"**

"**wow-i'm that good ?"**

"**yeah,i think you are, so i was wondering, would you go out with me ?"**

**I thought in my head for a split-second before giving what was going to be an obvious answer.**

"**yeah,i'll go out with you akiza"**

"**excellent !-now, kiss me !"**

**I didn't need to be told twice, and i wasn't exactly going to not do it.i kissed her passionately on the lips, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth, our tongues massaging each others',aki moaning cutely in pleasure. I began to remove her tied up evening gown as she removed my shirt and trousers, then i removed her lingerie she had on-her red stripped bra, and her matching thong, leaving akiza completely naked. She removed my underwear, leaving me completely naked. I then whispered to her**

"**Akiza, are you sure you want this?"**

"**I'm sure kieyz, i've nether been so sure of anything in my life-please, i want to lose my virginity to you"**

**I would not deny her, so i layed akiza down on the bed and began to fondle her firm, round breasts, making her moan that cute way she does in pleasure, her saying **

"**that's soooo good kieyz !-do it some more !"**

**I obliged, and continued to do it for a while before it started to trail kisses around her body-i started at her neck, and kissed down her chest to her pussy,which,when i kissed, made akiza let out a purr of lust.**

"**You like that akiza Hun?"**

"**Y-y-yeah, i do!" **

**She said almost breathless-ahhh, i like being able to do that. **

"**Well then, if you liked that Hun, you'll love this"**

**I started to thrust in and out of akiza's pussy, making her moan and groan in pleasure, her biting her lip cutely to stop from screaming my name, although, when she came, she did it anyway.**

"**Oh god KIEEEEEEEEEYZ!"**

**I smiled at her laying there, sexy and exhausted, and lapped up her juices, which tasted of strawberries. I then layed next to her and said to her**

"**So, you happy that you lost your virginity to me akiza Hun?"**

"**yes,i am-and now I'm going to repay you for what you did for me"**

**Akiza and i snogged quickly, then she slid down my body, took my huge, throbbing cock in her hands and started to suck on it, causing me intense pleasure, watching her cute face sucking on my huge, throbbing cock-it turned me on even more then i already was. After a while, i came in her mouth, and she swallowed it, then sexily licked her lips and then slid back up my body, smiling. We both said the same thing to one another**

"**i love you"**

**Then fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to have found each other.**

**End.**


End file.
